1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating water to reduce the buildup of scale in water systems and in particular to such a device which includes a cylindrical, multipoled magnetic core and an outer casing of magnetic material disposed in radially spaced-apart relationship thereto and including ports for causing the water to pass through the magnetic field between the magnet and the magnetic casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and/or systems have been proposed and are in use for treating water to reduce the hardness, impurities, and the like, thereof. One such problem in systems utilizing a flow of water such as heat exchangers is the buildup of scale within the system. The scale is generally comprised of deposits of calcium, magnesium, and the like. Removal of the scale is expensive, time consuming, and frequently results in a deterioration of the system over a period of time.
One device for treating water is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,464, to Sidney S. Mack. In this device, water is caused to pass through a magnetic field. The effect on the water of passing it through the magnetic field is not fully understood. However, it is surmised that the magnetic field affects the ions associated with hardness in water and the polarized molecules of the water. Irrespective of an understanding of the mechanism of this type of treatment device, the device has been found to be effective in reducing the buildup of scale and corrosion within water systems. Specifically, passage of water through a water treatment apparatus in accordance with the present invention causes the materials that ordinarily form scale therein to form, instead, a loose slurry or mud-like substance which can be easily removed from the system by a simple blowdown or flushing.